User talk:DJay321
Is everything okay, I'm seeing delete everything . Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I saw the edit on Troy and it said something about a new group, is the new group being track and do you know if the new LH is coming out soon. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand DJ321 the Whiskers had 5 pups at the end of the month but there are only 18 members. Have you heard anything on the new name list. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]22:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you just clear some things up, the four dead pups from Baobab's, are pups of the 5 baobab females who gave birth, but lost their litter and VPTM007, VPTP008 and VPTM009 are all wild. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) . Thank you Thank you for solving my question! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Chronology As the history section of each group gets long, we make a summary of each year, I think that we should keep doing that but make a Chronology page for each group, (ex. Toyota Chronology, Baoabab Chronology, Whiskers Chronology ect..) Tell me what you think and if everyone likes it, then we will start using it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]21:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You're correct, the Chronology page will give all the important events, what month and year it had and if we a day ex. January 2007, Lily evictes three females January 23, 2007, Lily gives birth February 2007:Three members have disappeared, one encounter with lazuli, two females are pregnant ect... Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) KMP meerkats Hi Djay321. Why is it that there is no dominant male in the JaXX Mob or Moomins Mob, can't new wild males join the group? Dennyfeline 07:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) On Facebook it said Hemulen died in early march, was there do to TB. Also it sayed both Young and hen gave birth and there was also a lost litter, was this Calvinia litter that was lost. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Heey Djay can you tell me when there are new gallery on internet. Of the new pictures Mik15 I don't know how I get lucky when I get on my computer and FKMP update their website. Have you heard anything about a namelist recently. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw from you post that the friends are visiting KMP. I was just wonder what groups are they allow to visit. I know Frisky, Drie Doring, Whiskers, Lazuli, and Moomins. are they any others. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) New dominant female of Moomins Hi Djay. I read on Hemulen's article that she recently died, suspected from TB. Who is the new dominant female of the Moomins? Dennyfeline 11:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard anything about a new name list. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 10:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) thanx Thanx Djay. On the site on friends of the kalahari. Stand there the pictures Rollback Rollback rights maybe given out with the next two weeks. As my schelude is getting busy with the start of spring sports, I may not be able to keep up with everything that goes on here. I will still be able to come on for a little bit, I may need some help with keeping up the wiki, free of spoilers that aren't post to be here, copy rights and false information. There are currently three users who are up for Rollback rights but one will get it. Miss Sophie, Dennyfeline and DJay321 are up for Rollback rights. I do have a front runner currently back it may change. Once I give out Rollback rights, I will post the reason that I give out the rights to that users. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) meerkat picutures I have found a site with pixturers. I set some of that pictures here on the wiki. ok As you want the link send a message back. Mik15 A few months ago I created a wiki about dogs and cats, Dogs and Cats Wiki (which is also official partner of Meerkats Wiki). Every month there is a vote for featuring an article. As of now, two users of Meerkats Wiki (Dennyfeline and Phillies) tell their opinions about the nominated articles. But, many opinions are always better so, would you like to vote here? It's about a cat breed called Turkish Van. You might know it, anyway, take your time. I would be glad whether you did! :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw that you put up the March 2010 history for Aztecs, but the history report isn't out yet, so I delete it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I went to facebook and it's says that it up, so you can post, sorry about deleting your posts, my bad. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But, all the templates (TabM) were made to make easier for users to navigate. You see, with these templates there are many secondary pages. And, these templates are used for all the mob pages, without exception. This is what Phillies said. Also, I copied the information that Van Helsing article already had. Next time you do it for an article just copy and paste its content. You don't have to write it again. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is how I want the mob pages to look General - summary of the group(intro), Dominant pair section, current member section, History section(just a summary not the chro.) and Rival mobs and maybe splinter mobs Members- Current and all known members Chro. - The Chronology of the group Famous meerkats - few of the famous meerkats from the group Gallery - pictures of the members or of the group Okay. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a two questions How did Bootle and Hawkeye die? Are they going to not release the namelist until they name the pups that were born during March? Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 20:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeye(VWF072) and Moomins Mob Hi Djay, i read on the Baobab history that Hawkeye died, what caused her death? How are Baobab coping? Is Cruise the new dominant female? and who are the dominant pair of Moomins, the group is lead by a dominant pair so who are they? Dennyfeline 15:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Boabob Dominant Hi Djay. How Hawkeye Died and How is the Dominant Female Now I hope Cruise. And the Dominant is Still Al Capone. What happend the day After Hawkeye's died make Cruise Leadership Calls. Are the Baobob sad about the lose what coping she. Mik15 13 May 13:45 Zulu Can you tell me anything about the new mob the Zulus beside that they have 19 members and 3 of them are pups? Also it said Tigi and the Baobab females left the group, are they current in a new group? Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Zulu's and Lazuli Hi Djay Do you have more information from the Zulu's group i hope Houdini is in the group with some old whisker and Zappa members. and what happend to Wollow. how have Rufus overthrown him in a fight Mik15 10:49 29 may. Problem An user here, was given information from a friend of the FKMP and then put it up and this wiki[1].I have delete it. I would like to know what you think about the subject. If you would like to email me, then go to my homepage and it should say email this user on the left. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 16:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I block Dennyfeline, then I saw that you wanted to know who gave the information. So I unblock Dennyfeline for you. Please watch anything Dennyfeline does tomorrow, if you are on the wiki, so he doesn't post anything else. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Information Hi Djay, I now know what i did was wrong, and i apologise and it wont happen again. I just wanted to make Jubulani Young Ones' article large and beautiful with her history, but now i know. I was shocked to findout that Philies actually blocked me!. It seems that Philies certainly did'nt care of all the work i did here at Meerkats Wiki since last year in November 2009. I told him if he wants me to leave he should just tell me. Anyways, Apparently Wollow Whiskers lost dominance to Rufus in Lazuli, is that true? Dennyfeline 13:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering what you plan to do, about this. If you are going to tell FKMP, then go ahead. If you do please tell them that we will answer any question they may have about the subject. I'm sorry this happen, also Dennyfeline did it to more then 1 articles. yesterday I went though the edit history of meerkats wiki and I think I found all of them, I will keep looking. This started I believe May 10, I trust Dennyfeline so much that I didn't look at his edits. I have blocked him for aleast 6 months. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 19:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Dennyfeline will be unblocked on Friday June the 4th, I would like to thank you for helping out the subject. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Im leaving the wiki Hi Djay. Im leaving the wiki. Before i leave i made it clear to the other users not to use any pictures of meerkats i uploaded here. Please Djay the only request im asking from you is to make sure that none of the images i uploaded are used. Just click on them and you'll see the name of the user who uploaded that image. Please just make sure that JaXX meerkat pictures are not used, i uploaded those so im leaving with them. Good bye Djay321. Dennyfeline 16:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Please note, that this is my number 1 thing I'm am working on. Dennyfeline is a great users and I'm hoping to get him back, I just want everyone to stay calm. Please also note, that we can use the JaXX's picture that he uploaded. The pictures weren't taken by him, and once a user upload pictures to a wiki they are open to the whole wiki and all the users. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dennyfeline has created a new wikia and new users name. But he is also putting up, the information that he got from FKMP[1], so I think you should tell FKMP, so they can close the wiki. Most of the information is from the Young Ones Mob, Holly and avatar. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) User error identification Hallo Djay321, im a new user here. I read the message user:Phillies sent you about me. I honestly don't know who is 'Dennyfeline', who is he by the way?, Anyhow i got information of my wikia from 'The Meerkat Database' and not from anywhere else!!, just go to The Meerkat Database and you'll see all the information i got. The Meerkat 10:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I won't be on much this week, because I have exams in school, and I also been speading alot of time at MLS wiki. I just want to ask a few questions 1. Have you heard anything about the new May LH 2. Any news are Kiango's group or the new Zulu mob 3. Have Flo and the other Van Helsing females been seen since they disappeared. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor I just read that filming is going to start again for Meerkat Manor in August, is this true. And on the April LH is says Tigi has left the Rascals, did he join a group or did he just disappear?Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 16:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Wollow Do you known if Wollow really lost dominance to Rufus, I heard som rumors going around but there's no information on the Lazuli page. I don't have Lazuli informantion so I don' known. I was hoping you knew. And Also I was hoping you knew if any knonw meerkats are in the Colombians Mob other than Tigi? Thank You.Aniju Aura 07:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have two questions 1.Are they really going to start filming Meerkat manor again in August?(please answer this one, or talk me why you can't because you haven't answer it yet) 2.What happened to VGRF004 litter Thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Questions Hi Djay321, i understand that you are a friend of KMP, so perhaps you can answer the following questions aboyt meerkats: #Is Kori JaXX the son of Vince JaXX? #Why is it that the Nequoia meerkats don't get named? #Are there any litters of pups born in the Colombians group? #Whats the abbreviation name of the Zulus group?(Z?,ZU?...??) #While still in Lazuli, did Diana Lazuli ever challenge her older sister Aretha Lazuli for female dominance?, was it Aretha who evicted Diana? #Are Dali,Mimi,Darwin and Lola Aztecs fathered by Zaphod Vivian?(meaning that does he breed with Monkulus Whiskers?) Thanks. The Meerkat 17:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::As stated in the General Disclaimer, the distribution of the FKMP's released information is only allowed if the Friend has written permission from the FKMP. There is a link provided in the disclaimer that leads to the FKMP's copyright policy. Please take a look at it. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I don't think you should leave. Would you be so kind as to provide some links to the pages that your edits were reverted on? I don't think anyone reverted your edits out of spite. I know Phillies considerably well and don't think that he would do such a thing. Please work with me, I'll do my best to put things straight. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I would like to stay but if you don't want to, that's okay. I would like to thank you for all your work here at Meerkats Wiki, and I had a great time working with you here, you've been a big help here. It a big loss to Meerkats Wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown I know you said you weren't editing anymore, but I hope you change your mind. We care about you. You're a great user. Whether you choose to continue editing or not, I'll keep you updated, since you are staying around for a while. Here's a new project I'm starting. Check it out if you'd like. It's time to crack down...hard. There are over 800 articles on this wiki and the number of which are satisfactory, I could count on one hand. Although the wiki looks nice, and our community is fantastic, we won't be getting anywhere with articles that look awful. There are grammatical errors on the majority of pages and the number of stubs is upsetting. We need to work on further expanding these pages, and keeping them free of errors. My suggestion is to stop working on new pages and creating new templates. We need to fix the problems that already exist. If we all work together on this, I believe that the wiki will be fixed in a month and a half. By then, we'll only have minor tweaking to do. If everyone would please join in, it would be phenomenal. I have set up a community page for the "Lockdown", which is what I have named this project. Please join in at Meerkats Wiki:Project Lockdown. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Rufus Whiskers It's better for the Lazuli having Rufus as their dominant male in the genetic long run. He is unrelated to Young more so than Wollow. Both Wollow and Young's parents Alina and JD were brother and sisters making Wollow Young's cousin. Rufus has no Lazuli blood in him so he is a better choice in genes. The less unrelated the better. Rufus was the first meerkat arctille I made here and I feel more attcahed to the little guy. I'm also happy Tigi is a dominant male but with so few members in his mobs they might end up like the Pretenders. Hopefully they don't. Well thank you for answering my question. Aniju Aura 02:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) In what sense is being less closely related better? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Analysts' Board I'm creating a community group for collaborative article analysis. In the future, members will be chosen through an election process. For the first membership selection, however, I'm just asking. If you'd like to join, please do. This group will help the wiki tremendously once we get it running. Join and I'll get things started. It will be instructional at first, but once we get the hang of it, we'll be looking better than ever. You're one of our premier users, so I think you're an excellent choice for the group. Do you accept? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New Standards FAs and Check Articles should not be given because of the amount of valid content. Instead, they need to be given to articles that are gripping. Articles that contain a lot of information don't necessarily deserve the title. The article must be interesting. There should be a variety in sentence structure and compelling vocabulary. Our high-end articles should be the epitome of encyclopedic excellence. We need to seriously reconsider our writing methods. We don't want to bore people, we want to captivate them. With the new FA Requirements, the bar is set higher. With them, I think we can accomplish this feat. We now have something to shoot for...perfection. Tell me what you think. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Inbreeding Check out our conversation on inbreeding here & here. You might enkjoy it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Colombians Mob Some one changed the Colombians' dominant female name. Is that her real name or did someone messing with the page? Can you check it please, Thank you!Aniju Aura 05:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Questions Hi Djay, i have a couple of questions about the meerkats: 1. Is the dominant female the largest sized female meerkat in the group? does size matter? 2. Howcome the FKMP site for current groups has not yet been updated, Moomins is still a current group? 3. In Frisky, does Quaver(VFF138) have a reason for not evicting her sister Crochet(VFF137) from the group? 4. Is Quaver the daughter of Gazebo Drie Doring(VDM102), does he breed with her?The Meerkat 08:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you heard anything about the June LH. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 20:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) okay, thank you. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 17:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mangus In season one of Meerkat Manor there was a Lazuli male named Magnus. I was wanderign if you knew who it was. I read somewhere but I can't find it again that a Lazuli male named Bobby played Mangus. He also played Carlos in one episode. Aniju Aura 04:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor Names I remember reading somehwere that Bobby played Mangus. I'll have to find it again. Well maybe he was given a different name on the list. What episode did Bobby play Carlos. Also what where the named of Blossom's (Sundance). I known Alonzo Mourning played Pepper but his other litter mates I can't remember.Aniju Aura 00:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Movie Actors Do you known which meerkats played Flower in the movie and who played Holly and Vialli and the other meerkats feactured in the movie? I have found a picture of the meerkat that played Holly and I want to known who it is. Aniju Aura 03:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Same ID Codes How can the dominant male VAM002 of the Avatar group have the same ID Code as Ziziphus (VAF002). Did someone make a mistake? Also Silks ID Code was said to be VVM002 anda Vivian meerkat with the same ID Code was said to be in the Harley Mob. Was that Silks as well? Aniju Aura 05:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shady's Mom People keep changing Shady's mother, who was his real mother?Aniju Aura 08:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Lazuli ID Codes Do you known Figaro, Lulu and Bobby's ID codes? They were Lazuli meerkats. Figaro and Lulu were featured in a show once about the Lazuli mob I think it was called Meerkat Madness. Bobby was Carlos on Meerkat Manor and want to make articles for them. Aniju Aura 07:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The blog is ready! Click here. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) So I found a picture the actoress who play Vialli. Turn out to be Zorilla, she probably play Vialli in some eviction sceens. The picture was take streght out of the movie. I think Lola may have played Holly. Thye probably used unused footage of her injury. Lola and Holly both had an injury on the same side. Aniju Aura 06:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I that's not right, Shady from the Young Ones' Mother a Lazuli female, He left the Young Ones with his mother as a pup and formed the PQ but left and formed the Starsky as a juvenile. His mother was thoguh to be Tequila. But another used says it was someone else.Aniju Aura 00:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I was looking for some pictures of the Elveera and came across a picture of Eleusine and it said that she was the one who killed Bubble that Lazuli pup who was killed by the Commandos. I thought it was Rhian and it says that Rhian killed the Lazuli pup on her article. So is there a mistake on Rhian article or did that person make a mistake on Eleusine picture?. Can't use the picture thought because of the writing on it but I found others nice ones.Aniju Aura 05:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC)